The invention relates generally to vehicle trailer hitch attachments and in particular to a seating attachment for a vehicle trailer hitch. Sports fans and others attending outdoor events frequently participate in the practice of conducting an impromptu outdoor gathering before the event. This practice is known as “tailgating” or “tailgate partying”, since it frequently involves the use of a pickup truck's tailgate. Attendees frequently find seating at tailgate parties to be limited; the ground is often muddy, wet or dirty. A vehicle trailer hitch attachment that provides seating, as well as space for additional items such as a cooler, a table surface or an umbrella, would address this need.